School of Mischief
by IcyKenlos
Summary: A mischievous and fun loving troublemaker called Jackson Overland Frost is accepted to a special school where he becomes friends with Hiccup, Merida & Rapunzel but also the rival of a smart kid called Jamie Bennett. Their friendship becomes tested as a competition starts within the school for the honor of becoming a Guardian. Bennefrost Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons HogwartsAU


**Chapter 1: A New Adventure.**

Long ago, the Guardians stood together and with help of their friends, they were able to defeat the darkness. After the great battle, Tsar Lunar, also known as The Man in the Moon, asked the great wizard, Ombric Shalazar, to expand the little village of Santoff Claussen and created a school that will help teach the children of the world on how to use their hopes and dreams to perform the most powerful and amazing magic they could ever imagine.

With the help of the Guardians, Ombric expanded the village and created the prestigious school of Santoff Claussen.

In honor of his fellow Guardians, Ombric divided the school into four houses.

The first house is the House of Wonder. It was established in honor of Nicholas St. North or as the world known him, Santa Claus. It became well known for bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry and its colors are deep red and gold.

The second house is the House of Hope, established in honor of E. Aster Bunnymund. The house became well known for the values of ambition, cleverness, cunning and resourcefulness and the house colors are green and silver.

The third house is the House of Memories. The house was established in honor of Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy. It's well known for the values of wit, creativity, and wisdom and the house colors are blue and bronze.

The last house is the House of Dreams and it was established in honor of Sanderson ManSnoozie, also known as The Sandman or Sandy. This house is well known for loyalty, fair play, honesty, and tolerance and the house colors are yellow and black.

Honored by what Ombric have done, the Guardians took the role of Heads of Houses and also professors in the school. Tsar Lunar, seeing how the school was forming, gave the role of headmaster to Ombric, but Ombric refused by stating that the honor of Headmaster should be his. Tsar Lunar, honored by Ombric's actions and words, took the role of Headmaster while Ombric, himself, took the role of one of the professor of the school.

As the school started to progress, the Man in the Moon added two new professors. These two new professors were young, yet they were skilled and brave like the other Guardians. Katherine, Ombric's adopted daughter who is also known as Mother Goose, and Nightlight, the Man in the Moon's personal guardian, were assigned as professors and between the two, they created one of the most fascinating classes in the school.

As time passed, the Man in the Moon noticed that the children needed a little more motivation. So he sent the Guardians to find someone that could teach them and also show them about the darkness hidden within the world. Finding the Nightmare King himself, Pitch Black, the Guardians tried to convince him into teaching the children. But at first, The Nightmare King refused. The Man in the Moon, knowing what Pitch wanted most in the world, told him that if he agrees to teach the children of Santoff Claussen, he could get them to believe in him. Finally, Pitch agreed to teach the children about the dark arts and the creatures involved with it.

With Pitch Black agreeing to teach, the school was finally complete and ready to go.

* * *

**Burgess**

It was a summer day in the town of Burgess and troublemaker Jackson Overland Frost was doing some of his 'famous' pranks around the town. Jack is famous around the kids and lots of them look up at him as the King of Snowballs and Fun times. When the winter comes, everyone wants Jack to be in their team as he never lost a snowball fight before. Some adults look at Jack as a kid looking for attention while others look at him like troublemaker that should be grounded forever and is with him that our adventure begins…

Jack Frost's POV

"JACK FROST!" One of the citizens yelled.

"Hahahaha" I laughed as I ran through the streets.

My name is Jack Frost and I love to have fun and to pull pranks which may explain the reason I running from an old man. Well let me tell you a little about myself, I'm an orphan and I don't have memory of my family. I'm currently living in an orphanage but it's a place I despise. I wish I could have a family but every family that seems interested in me always turned me down after they talk to the owner of the orphanage. They start seeing me as a freak.

Well I guess I lost the old man. I better returned back to hell. I sighed as I made my way to the orphanage. I claimed the gates and made my way quietly through the front yard until the door open and the owner was waiting for me with the old man that was chasing me. I sighed as I knew the whole punishment thing that was coming afterwards.

I ended up cleaning the bathrooms in the orphanage that took hours before I finally finish and made my way to my bed. As I lay on my bed, I look out the window at the full moon that was staring back at me. "One day," I whispered to myself. "One day, I will have a family and real friends or at least someone who cares for me, the real me, and no matter how annoying I get, they will be there for me. Hehehe, I sound like a fairytale."

I let a tear fall before I clean any trace of it. I have friends in the orphanage but most of them already left and the few left will one day leave as well, while I'm stuck here since the adults see me as a freak. I want an opportunity to show everyone that I can be great and not just cause of trouble wherever I go. Maybe one day…

* * *

Jamie's POV

It was one of the last day of summer and I was playing with my little sister, Sophie, and my dog, Abby.

"Hahaha! I'm the great captain Jamie!" I said.

"Hahaha! Captain! Captain!" Sophie said giggling as I pick her up and jump on the bed with her.

Abby soon join in and we laughed until mother called us.

"Jamie, can you come here for a second? You have a letter." My mom said and I stood there confused for a while. Mail? On a Sunday? From who?

"I will be right there mom!" I told her before I pick up Sophie and took her down the stairs with me.

"Mommy!" Sophie smiled at my mom before she took her in her arms.

"Hey Soph, having fun with your big brother?"

"Yeah!"

My mom smiled at Sophie and then at me before she said: "Oh Jamie, I place the letter on the table."

I nodded before I made my way toward the table. Seeing the letter, I took it in my hand and started inspecting it. It looks like any other letter but only with my name and address in the front and the letter was sealed with stamp that resembles a G. As I started to open it and knock on the door stop me, as my mom open it and a girl was asking for me.

"Good morning Madam." She said.

"Good morning."

"Let's me introduce myself. My name is Katherine and I looking for a young boy by the name of Jamie Bennett."

"I'm Jamie" I told her as I walk toward the door.

"Hi Jamie. Nice to meet you." She said until she notice the letter. "Oh you haven't open it yet."

"Are you the one that send it?"

"Yeah. It's an invitation to join a special school. Can I come in? I can tell you a lot more."

My mom nodded before she said: "of course".

We sat at the living room before Katherine told me to open the letter. Ones I did, she told me to read so everyone could hear it and I nodded.

_"Dear Mr. Bennett,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Santoff Claussen, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st."_

My mom looked at me and then at Katherine, before she took the letter from me to read it herself.

"A school of magic?"

"Yes Mrs. Bennett."

"Is this so kind of joke?"

"No, Mrs. Bennett. The school was established to protect the dreams of children. Every invention starts with a dream and we are helping protect the dreams and faith of the children of Earth."

"But there's no such thing as magic..."

"But there's imagination and belief." Katherine said before she took a book out of her bag.

"This book right here is a magic book. His name is Mr. Qwerty." Katherine said before she asked Sophie what was her favorite animal.

Sophie smiled before she said: "Horsy, horsy."

Katherine smiled and started drawing a little horse in her book. Ones she was finish, she show it to us and told Sophie to close her eyes and to use her imagination to make the horse come play with them. Ones Sophie did, the book started to glow and before we knew it the picture was gone.

Sophie gasped before we noticed the little horse running around in mid air. Katherine smiled at me and I look back at the letter.

"A school of magic, faith and belief. It's like all my dreams in one place." I thought to myself.

"As you can see anything is possible and our school is protected by strong magic and the Guardians themselves. We care and protect every child on earth and we would like to train Jamie in these skills. Sophie has shown potential even at her young age and maybe when she's Jamie's age she will join as well. The Man in the Moon has chosen Jamie as one of the student but your decision is important here, Mrs. Bennett. Would you let Jamie go to the school or…?" Katherine said.

My mom looked at me and then Katherine before looking at the small horse. She sighed but smiled.

"I guess I don't have choice. Jamie would you like to join the school?"

I grinned at her before I said: "Yes!" a thousand times.

"Hahaha. Okay sweetie but I'll need more information about the school. K?"

"No problem, Mrs. Bennett Just asked me anything you want and I'll answer it."

"Okay well. Where is the school? Do we have to buy anything?"

"The school is located in the hidden village of Santoff Claussen and can only be reached by Bunnymund's Egg Train. You can aboard the train in the platform 9 ¾. The school has dormitories for the children to stay. Jamie can stay in the school until summer break and he also can visit on Christmas. About buying anything I was planning on taking Jamie to buy the necessary items since you can't get them in a normal store. You are welcome to come with us."

"It's okay. I trust you Katherine. Jamie, be careful, okay?"

"I will. Don't worry mom."

"Okay. Well I guess I'll have to start getting some of the suitcase ready for you to go. Oh I'm going to miss you so much." My mom said before she gave me a hug and I return it.

"Me too."

Katherine smiled and said: "Hmm, It seems we are going to have another student joining us soon."

"Who is it?" I look at her and she smiled.

* * *

Jack Frost's POV

It was Sunday and I was woken up by the excitement of some of the kids in the orphanage. I guess a family came to pick one lucky child to be part of their family. I would be excited as well but after so many rejections I gave up.

I stood up from my bed and made my way toward the bathroom. As I finish brushing my teeth, I walk down the hallway and toward the kitchen. As I stood on top of the stairs, I saw a big and tall man with a Russian accent talking with the owner of the orphanage until he notice me.

"Oh Jack Frost!" He said and everyone stare back at me as I look around noticing he was actually talking to me.

"Umm. Hi. Can someone tell me what's going?"

"Hahahaha! Always curious Jack. That's good!" He said before he asked the owner of the orphanage, "can I have some privacy with Jack?"

The owner nodded before he took us to his office.

"Hello Jack! My name is Nicholas St. North!"

"Hi North, can you tell me why you want to speak to me in private?"

"Of course. Here you go." He said giving me a letter.

"Read it." He said and rubbed my forehead before opening as I started to read it.

_"Dear Mr. Frost,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Santoff Claussen, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st."_

"A school of magic?"

"No just a school of magic, THE school of magic! We teach you how to use your imagination and belief in ways that you thought impossible."

"But I don't remember sending a letter or anything to this school. I didn't even know it excited. I don't understand."

"The school was created to protect the hopes and dreams of the children of earth. No matter if they are good or bad, naughty or nice. We protect them."

"Then I think you pick the wrong guy."

"Pick? You think we pick? No! You were chosen by Man in Moon."

"What?"

"The Man in the Moon is the headmaster of the school and if he chosen you that means he saw potential in you."

I look at him, before I look at the letter. Someone has chosen me? They see the potential in me. I smiled at North and he smiled back.

"The school is located in a hidden village called Santoff Claussen and can only be reached by Bunnymund's Egg Train. You can aboard the train in the platform 9 ¾. Plus the school has dormitories for the children to stay."

"That's sound amazing!"

"Ready for an adventure?" He asked.

"When can we leave?"

"Hahahahaha! Funny! Well we have to get some stuff first?"

"Let's go!"

I ran to my room and threw my clothes in a bag before I pick my toothbrush and threw it inside as well.

As I started to walk down the hallway, some of the kids started to say good bye and good luck in the school. Hmmm, news runs fast around here. I smiled at them as I told I'm going to miss them. They told me that Burgess will be boring without me and I smiled before saying that I will be back before they knew it.

As I said my good bye, North was waiting at the door for me. I smiled at him and he smiled back before we walked outside and toward a new adventure. As we walked through the gates of the orphanage, a red haired girl and a brown haired boy were waiting for us.

"Ahh Katherine! There you are! Oh this must be Jamie!" North said and the boy look amaze at North.

"You look like Santa Claus!" Jamie said and giggled.

"Hahaha! That name has been with me for who knows how long." North said and I look at him in shock.

"Are you Santa Claus?" Jamie said and North just nodded with smile on his face.

"Hello Jack, nice to meet you. I'm Katherine."

"Hi nice to meet you too." I told her before I look at the small boy. "And you are?"

"I'm Jamie, nice to meet you."

"I'm Jack." I said as we shook hands.

"Well let's get going, before it gets dark, we have to buy your equipment." Katherine said as we both nodded.

As North and Katherine took the lead, me and Jamie follow. They took us through a secret passageway that lead us to a small part of town that I never seen before. Well the passageway was behind a wall that could be only opened by a combination of knocks so that's explains it.

Jamie and I look in amazement as we saw so many things. People flying in brooms, a few casting spells, everything fell like a dream.

"Wow! Look at that! And That!" Jamie said excited and I smiled at the small boy.

"Hahaha. This is only the begining. Come on let's get you guys some money to buy your school equipment." North said as he took us to a bank.

"North, we don't have an accounts in here."

"Don't worry the school has given you two scholarships." Katherine said.

"Awesome!" I smiled at her.

As we enter the bank, we saw that it was run by goblins. Creepy little creatures. We walk to the end of the bank, where we found a goblin writing in a big book. North introduce us to the goblin and he wrote our names in the book before he gave us each a key. He told us to follow him.

As we follow the Goblin, North whispered in our ears to be ready for the fun. I smiled at him and Jamie asked him about it but North just smiled.

The goblin revealed a kart similar to the one used in roller coasters. North and Katherine sat in the back as I saw Jamie looking nervous.

"You are not scare, are ya?"

"No" Jamie said but he sounded unsure. I grab his hand and pull him inside the kart.

"Don't worry is going to be fun." I whispered in his ear as I place my hand around his shoulder. He smiled at me before nodding.

The kart starting moving and smiled at Jamie. "See, it's not scary at all."

"Hope you guys like the loopy loops" North said and we both look at each other before we said "What?!"

And before we knew it, we were spinning around in some kind of indoor roller coaster. I felt Jamie hugged me tight as he hide his face in my hoodie.

"I got you Kiddo" I told him as I felt him nod.

After we have the surprise ride of our life we stop in two different vaults where we acquire some money.

Kiddo held me on they way back but I knew he was having fun.

After the bank, it was shopping time. I grab Jamie's hand and pulled him toward a store that sell wands. North and Katherine decided to wait for us outside as they wanted us to explore a little and I was to excited to acquire my own wand and practice my own magic.

As we enter the store, I notice that my fingers were intertwined with Jamie's and I fell my face heat up. Jamie's hand fell nice in mines and no matter how much we pulled back and forth, our hands always found their way back to each other.

"Hello," we both said as we didn't see someone at the store.

"Good afternoon!" We heard some said before he appeared from the back.

"Hi. I'm Jamie and this is Jack and we are here to get our first wands." Jamie said and I nodded.

"Of course. Come here young ones."

We smiled at him. As he looked at us. He smiled back after a few minutes of inspecting us.

"I think I have the right wands for you guys. Oh what are my matters, let me introduce my self I'm Garrick Ollivander."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ollivander." We both said in perfect synch.

"Hahaha well tell me what's your reason for acquiring your first wand."

"We are going to start studying in Santoff Claussen." I told him and he smiled.

"Ah trying to become the new Guardian."

"The new... Guardian?"

"Yes! The guardians are the protector of Earth and the headmaster of Santoff Claussen is their leader."

"Wow! I want to become a Guardian!" Jamie said and I smiled.

"Me too!"

"Well there is a lot of people that want to become Guardians but only the best of the best can acquire that status."

I look at Jamie and I saw the determination in his eyes. I smiled at him as I told him: "I'm not losing to you."

Jamie smiled back and said: "I'm up for a challenge."

"You may be smart but I have my own skills."

"Well I guess we are rivals." He said smiling and I smiled back.

The old man smiled at us before he said: "A young rivalry. The two of you will bring the best of each other. So good luck you two."

"Thank you!" We said simultaneously.

Mr. Ollivander brought a few wands for us to try and on our first try, I broke a glass of water and Jamie burn a book. On our second try, I broke a chair while Jamie broke the table.

We look scared but he's smiled by saying that this has been the cleanest wand picking ever. We laughed at his comment before he brought one box. In the box, there were two wands. He told us that the wand were "brothers" wands as they share the same core.

"Here you go Mr. Frost. This one is made of Yew and has Dragon Heartstring core, 15 inches in length if I not mistaken."

"Thank you."

"Now Mr. Bennett, This one is made of Holly wood, 11 inches in length and shares the same core as Mr. Frost's wand, a Dragon Heartstring. Well go on pick them up."

Ones we did, everything started to glow as a light shine from above us and we fell something inside us. Kind spooky but at the same time welcoming.

"Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses their master. That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore. These connections are complex. An initial attraction, and then a mutual quest for experience, the wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand. I expect great things from you two."

We both nodded and gave him or thank you before we paid for our new wands but before we left, we told him that we wanted to clean what we broke. Mr. Ollivander smiled at us before he taught us a fixing spell. It took us time to master but ones we did, we were able to clean the damage we cause. He thanked us for the help and wish us good luck.

As we started to leave the store, I felt my hand grabbing Jamie's like it was instincts. I still can't explain why but it was something nice.

* * *

Jamie's POV

Meeting Jack and North was lots of fun and I think I just made my first rival. Hahaha, he so goofy and caring but also mischievous. I wonder how this year will turned out to be. It feels like the beginning of an adventure. After we received our wands, I kind of grab Jack's hand. It kind of feels nice like I can count on someone if I need help.

When we met with North and Katherine, they have already bought a few of the needed stuff and we just needed to buy the books. We walked toward the books store and ones inside my mind was blown. The pile of books were huge and they seem to reach toward the sky. I look at Jack and he looks kind of annoyed.

"You don't like books, do you?"

"They look boring. Like this one... History of Magic? Ugh. I prefer this ones like how to cast spells, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions."

"But if you want to be a good Guardian, you need to know all of this."

"No I don't. Magic should be fun and not... boring."

"Come on Jack. How can my rival beat me if he doesn't even try?"

I saw determination in his eyes and I smiled.

"Come let's get our books."

After picking our books for each class. We waited in line so we could pay for them.

As I started to read one of the books, Jack whispered: "Hey Kiddo, I'm going to help you have so fun from time to time."

"I can have fun."

"Maybe I'll help you skip one class or two."

"No, you won't!"

"Why not?" He said with a pouty face and I laughed.

"Because we can get in trouble."

"Don't worry mister smartypants, I'll protect you." Jack said putting his hand around me.

I smiled at him before I notice we were in the front desk. I gave the book to the librarian, as Jack did the same and soon we were done with our shopping list.

"Come on!" Jack said grabbing my hand and pulling me outside.

"Hey where are we going?"

"To have a little fun instead." Jack smiled at me before North stop us.

Jack wanted to explore the area but North told us that it was time to go since it was a big day for the both of us and we have to finish packing.

I look at Jack with a sad look as he did the same.

"I guess this is good bye for now Kiddo."

"I guess it is. I'll see you soon."

"I'm looking forward to it and hey I'm not losing to you."

"I'm not losing to you either." I told Jack before we share a good bye hug.

We smiled at each other, before me and North said our good byes, and Katherine and Jack said their good byes and thank you as well.

As me and Katherine started to walk back home, I waved good bye to Jack as he did the same. I noticed the sun has started to set, meaning the end of a day, but I knew that this adventure has just only began.

* * *

**Notes**

Hogwarts = Santoff Claussen (It's the name of the village created by Ombric in The Guardians of Childhood series)

**Houses:**  
Gryffindor = Wonder  
Slytherin = Hope  
Ravenclaw = Memory  
Hufflepuff = Dream

_**Characters:**_  
The teachers:  
Tsar Lunar (The Man in the Moon) is the Headmaster.  
Nicholas St. North  
Bunnymund  
Toothiana  
Sandman  
Pitch Black  
Ombric  
Katherine  
Nightlight

**Main Characters:**  
Jack Frost/Jackson Overland Frost  
Jamie Bennett  
Rapunzel  
Hiccup/ Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III  
Merida

**Recurring Characters:**  
Caleb, Claude, Monty, Cupcake, Pippa, Sophie, Mrs. Bennett, Toothless, Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert, Maximus, Pascal, Queen Elinor, King Fergus, The Triplets (Harris, Hubert, and Hamish), and many others.

**Villains**:  
Medusa Gorgon


End file.
